The Spirit and The Wolf (Revamped)
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: They were all mourning, all sad and empty.Even though it was a quiet time in the town of Beacon Hills it woke up a little that day when two new people arrive in town, a brother and sister, Abigail and Arthur.. Derek Hale is intrigued, more so by Abigail.. There was something different about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Derek Hale/OC Stiles Stilinski/OC..


**Hi everyone, so this is the new and revamped The Spirit and The Wolf.. I hope you all enjoy and like it as much as I do.. Pleasem anyone feel free to message me for any ideas or just to talk Teen Wolf..**

She looked through the truck window at the passing scenery. All of it was hazes of deep, dark colours of the forest outside. There were large drops of rain that were running down the window. They were making little snail like trails that would leave behind on a rainy day from the top of the window to all the way down the bottom. Abigail anxiously bit on one of her nails nervously because she was afraid of all of this being something new and everything that comes with that yet again. It was causing little butterfly whirls of nerves in her stomach and making her uneasy.

Just even thinking about all of that, she rolled her eyes with a little resentment and leaned her head against the cold window. There were tears that were starting to sting but they were held back by her stubborn nature, refusing to cry and give into the nerves. She absolutely hated being the new kid in town and to go to small one like Beacon Hills, it was going to be a nightmare. Abigil just knew it already she was going stick out like a sore thumb one way or another. She would be either the new toy in town for everyone to play with or the school's freak show to pick on for fun because of her being a little different. Not that she knew what was with her, that is why they were going to the Uncle William. The best a person could explain it is that he was like Giles off Buffy but more bad ass.

It had been a long road trip for her brother, Arthur, and her long haired black German Shepherd dog, who was named Seishin. Seishin meaning spirit in Japenese. He was a menacing looking dog, being so huge and with his red coloured eyes. Just as big as a wolf. He was her best friend. Everywhere Abigail went, the black dog was right beside her.

Abigail's black knee-high boots lay discarded down on the car floor because leaving them off made the trip so much more comfortable for her with her legs being layed out on the seat. As a gymnast and track girl, who muscles hated staying still for too long so she tended to fidget a lot. Blend that with anything sugar and Abigail was a hyperactive spazz on steroids. She had bright fluro pink socks on that went half way up her shins. Her hair looked almost black but in the light it had a dark brown shine to it with little flecks of caramel high lights. It was styled in a side braid that reach all the way down to her waist. Her eyes a light blue, highly contrasting against her dark hair which made them stand out even more. She wore a long sleeve grey with think pink striped thermal top and Blackmilk thermal tights that were fleeced lined to help keep the cold out.

Seeing that they had just passed the road sign for 10 miles to Beacon Hills, Arthur had looked down to the gas meter and the red light was flashing to tell them it was down low. "We are going to have to stop for some gas before we hit the final stretch to the good ol' town of Beacon Hills. It will give you enough time to fix that bed hair you got going there before we arrive. Don't want to scare everyone off do we now before we make any friends"

Glaring and with her eyes squinted Anna stuck her middle finger up at him "Ha ha, you are so very funny, you know that. Such a charmer and with all of that beautiful manner you got going there of yours".

Arthur loved his sister, his teasing was giving her a sense of normality for her like any other normal teenager. Smirking, he turned his attention back to the road ahead of him "Then again there is no need for you to fix your hair because that personality you got going on there will scare all the boys off that come any where near you" he teased "So I know I don't have to worry about boys going to ask you out because with that, with me and our intimidating old school historian uncle They would want to go off screaming to the hills".

"Boys are the last thing on my mind at the moment with all that is going on in our lives" Anna screwed up the piece of paper that was on the floor and threw it at his head. "You really are a jack ass but you are lucky I love you".

Michael smirked, looking in to the rear-view mirror "Love you too little sister. Love you too!"

He flicked on the indicator and pulled up in to the petrol station beside the pump. Anna pulled on her boots, putting on her black leather jacket and zipping up it tight to her chin to help keep away the cold. She wrapped her thick grey woollen scarf around her neck and pulling on her woollen gloves. Anna leaned down to the floor and picked up her black oversized beanie for the final touches. Seishin would seem like a huge dog to any normal person because he looked menacing with his red eyes. As much as Abigail hated it because she would normally let him go off lead to walk but being in town she had to put on a collar and lead going out in this traffic.

She smiled, hooking his red lead to his leather colour and got out of the car with him. There was a slight sprinkle of rain that was starting to fall on them "I need to go and get a little pick me up so I am just going across the road for some Starbucks while you get yourself sorted here"

Her brother put on his cap to keep his head dry from the rain, nodding at his sister "Extra shot in my coffee too and don't forget venti size too!".

Anna smiled, raising her hand to wave and acknowledged his order, smiling at her big brother. She pulled Max to heal by her side, watching the traffic go by and waiting to cross the road. He sat like a good boy and patiently waited for her command to cross the road. A few cars were driving past and it was taking a little while to even get a step across the road after few times. It was getting a little frustrating.

As Abigail was looking around, she spots a dark featured man that sitting in a black camaro with his window down despite the weather and looking bored as hell looking through a book of something. But she couldn't help but stare at him, something about what he was but she didn't know what exactly and Abigail was intrigued by it.

The man looked up at her, a frown on his face because he had caught her staring at him. Max began with a deep belly growl, then began barking loudly and viciously at the man in the car. Her brother came running across the road to help her with the dog and looking up, despite wearing his cap, Arthur's eyes flashed a milli second of gold at Derek. He scoffed, putting the book down on to his passenger seat.

Still looking, he watched the sibling pair were going into the Starbucks so he decided to follow suit at a safe distance to try and find out something more about them. Derek took his keys out of the ignition and walked towards that café. The dog was sitting obediently outside tied to a pole and not even barking at Derek this time around. In fact, the dog was looking up to him and pining for a pat. Derek was being careful as he got closer and was acting as if nothing was going on as he walked into that café. He put his hand on the door handle of the café and walked in. It was a busy café so Derek blended in well without being noticed by the siblings.

This girl had a distinct sweet and suttle smell with vanilla, cinnamon with a hint of caramel. And being closer, she was even more small and standing at barely 5ft tall compared to her brother who was well over 6 and half foot tall, towering over her. She had ordered a caramel latte with a swirl of caramel on top with cinnamon dust. And then she went and put two sugars in her coffee. Her brother looked at her weird at the amount of sweetness that she was drinking, rustling up her hair a little and putting that arm over her shoulder, walking out of that café and not even giving Derek a second glance. Oh he was good Derek thought to himself taking a sip of his coffee.

Just when he thought Beacon Hills was getting boring for everyone.


End file.
